pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
The Tyrannosaurus Rex is a dinosaur that first appeared in Ep. 16 - The Tyrannosaurus Rex Strikes Back and is the focus of the Dinosaur Trilogy. It has sharp teeth, spiky plates on it's back, three fingers on each hand, two toes on each foot and green eyes. It is also coloured brownish-green, with a slightly darker tone on the spiky plates and a greenish-cream belly. It is the boss of Rock Island. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is exclusive to Rock Island. To make it appear, you must toggled on the egg icon and the t-rex icon. Drop the Tyrannosaurus Rex Egg and it will crack. When the T-Rex Egg (from Ep. 15 - A New Home) has been dropped and cracked three times, a baby tyrannosaurus rex will stick it's head out of the egg. It will call out. This will bring forth the tyrannosaurus rex. The Tyrannosaurus Rex is battled by throwing spears at it, to deplete it's health bar, which must be toggled on by tapping the spear icon. If the spear isn't toggled on, the tyrannosaurus rex does not have a health bar.The tyrannosaurus attacks Pygmies by grabbing them with it's teeth, throwing them into the air and eating them, which revives some of it's health. To hit it with the spear, you have to drop a spear on a Pygmy, causes it to catch it and then throw it. The Pygmy always throws it at the same trajectory, speed and distance, meaning you have to plan where the Pygmy is going to be when you give one the spear. To hit the tyrannosaurus rex, it can be hit from most distances, except if the Pygmy is on the furthest end of the island and the tyrannosaurus rex is on the other. It slowly revives it's health when it's not being attacked. Since the spear wasn't introduced until 'Ep 17: Return of the Pygmy', the tyrannosaurus rex could not be fought in 'Ep 16: The Tyrannosaurus Strikes Back!'. If you turn the iPod/iPhone upside down, the tyrannosaurus rex will fall into the sky, but will fall back down when the iPod/iPhone is turned upright, no matter how long it is upside down for. When the tyrannosaurus rex first appears, you can tap it, which makes it jump back, and if you keep tapping it back it will leave the island, but this only works if a spear hasn't been thrown in the battle yet. When the tyrannosaurus rex's health bar is depleted, it will fall into the water. Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack The tyrannosaurus rex has it's own customisation pack known as the 'Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack' that was introduced in Good Will Haunting which lets the player customise the tyrannosaurus rex in several ways. The pack includes different colour schemes, hats and tattoos for the tyrannosaurus rex. It was added as an extra to help fund Pocket God as the app is not increasing in price. It is priced at $0.99. It is the first ever DLC for Pocket God. The Tyrannosaurus Rex Skin Pack contents: Colour Schemes: *Green Body (Default) *Metal *Dragon *Pygmy *Prisoner *Purple Hats: *No Hat (Default) *Santa Hat (Added in 'Ep 29: The Pyg Chill') *Top Hat *Headphones *Pygmy-Style *Viking Hat *Sombrero Tattoos: *No Tattoo (Default) *Skull *Heart *Tribal *Lightning *Racing Number Trivia *The tyrannosaurus rex is the first boss in Pocket God. *According to the help section of Pocket God's menu, the tyrannosaurus rex is female, as it states "drop egg three times and baby tyrannosaurus will call for it's momma". *The tyrannosaurus rex is the only creature (or object, for that matter) in Pocket God that has it's own skin pack. *When the T. Rex is called, it is seen jumping from the right of the screen. However, as we learn in Dead Pygmy Walking, the other side of the island is the Pygmy Graveyard, leading us to wonder if there is a midsection between Rock Island and Graveyard Island. Category:Bosses Category:Wildlife